XMen:Choose Your Side
by KrazyKeke
Summary: As with my other stories, this is all on one page. This is the sequel to X-Men Origins:Basilisk where we catch a small glimpse into Harry's past when he discovers his powers as a child and loses his friends, and later on his future with Zero and Remy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men characters mentioned in the story

Summary: Harry Kage, wife of fifty years to police officer, Zero Kage, has travelled all over the world, never staying too long in one place or risk being accused of being a mutant, which, although true, isn't what they want. They have blended in and disappeared with years of experience and flawless finesse. However, the time for running is over. With the Mutant Registration Act looming over their heads, an imminent war is approaching, and approaching fast. As Harry travels to Canada for a small vacation, unintentionally, his future becomes centered on a young mutant girl named Rogue whose touch steals the power and life from other beings, and with _that_ future leads to problems he never expected, along with a blast from the past, oh boy…

Pairings: Harry/Remy/Zero. Logan/Scott.

Prologue: (Britain, 1845) "Harry, don't wander off too far from the house." His aunt called after him as he picked up his pail and searched the woods for mud and snakes. "Such a strange child… Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna. Would you be a couple of sweethearts and make sure Harry doesn't run into trouble? You know it always finds him."

"Yes m'am!" A bouncy brown haired, chocolate brown eyed, pale skinned girl piped up, wearing a nice flower dress, but she wasn't afraid to go in the woods to look for her friend.

"Neville and I will go to make sure the girls don't get lost, Mrs. Petunia." A flame red haired, hazel brown eyed, freckled, handsome boy promised fiercely. He wore torn pants and a red and white striped shirt.

"More like get lost." A pale blonde haired, spacey blue eyed, pale skinned, pretty girl in a skirt and black shirt, muttered. "We'll do it! It'll be an adventure, right Neville?"

"B-But there are all sorts of nasty bugs and mud and other scary stuff in the woods, even Donny Jay says the place is haunted by dead negroes!" A brown haired, cropped short, big, fearful, brown eyed, handsome boy whimpered fearfully.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, now c'mon, you big wimps, I'll race you to the forest. Last one to the forest is a chicken for life!" The bouncy brown haired girl was Hermione and obviously the more tomboyish, as she darted into the foliage.

(In the forest)

"Harry!" "Harry!"

"Oh, guys, c'mon, you can't fool me, stop tickling me." The bouncy brown haired girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Hermione, we're right here." The blonde girl pointed out nervously, they were at least a foot away from the girl.

"S-S-S-S-**SNAKE**!!!!!!!" The brown haired boy screamed loudly.

"_Stop_, _let her go_." The black haired boy hissed at the black and red poisonous snake that was slithering up the dress of the flower dress of the girl who looked almost ready to pass out.

Obediently, the snake released the girl and slithered away. When the boy looked up, the small group was looking at him in something akin to fear and awe. "W-What?"

"Ms. Petunia, help!" The red haired boy yelled, darting away from the boy's touch, looking panicked. His other friends slowly trudged away; only the girl in the flower dress remained, helping the boy back to his house.

Chapter One: (Cincinnati, Ohio, 2000) The neighborhood was obviously one for the rich folk with the white picket fences, the "No Loitering" signs, the fancy, new molded cars, and the children running around with the latest toys and a dog chasing its owner through the vacant streets. It was all pristine, orderly… 'Boring.' Harry thought with a sigh as he sipped on the lemonade he'd made earlier, a plate of hot wings he'd cooked late last night were in his lap. Although the scene was picture perfect, what most people wished for, Harry, so used to the uppity neighborhoods, that after 50 years, had gotten sick with the sight. 'Being married to Zero has its perks.' He thought dully, allowing the baseball, from the teens; who were playing in the street, bounce off the bullet proof glass window of his beige four story house. 'As well as its annoyances…' He wanted dysfunction, destruction, anything to cure him of this tiresome routine, and _he especially wanted that damn glass to break_!

"Sorry, Mr. Kage." A boy, about 14, with shaggy brown hair, wide, blue eyes, and a gut to match, squeaked, as if he'd kill him over a glass that hadn't shattered and destroyed the stupid silence.

"No problem, kid. Skedaddle." Harry brushed him aside. The boy ran for dear life. 'Something please happen. A meteor, a crater, a robbery, anything….!' He pleaded with the heavens silently. Nothing happened.

"Harry, dear." Harry struggled not to wince at the sugary, sweet voice that reminded him painfully of his aunt who'd died decades ago. Turning his head slightly in acknowledgement, Harry saw at the corner of his still sharp eyesight, a tall, bird thin, straight black haired, in a no nonsense bun to the back, mean blue eyed, slightly wrinkled woman with her posse of old hags, the dubbed "Grandmothers", strode toward him, looking determined. Harry felt wary and weary. They were always primping and prepping at him, grooming him, telling him he was confused and wanted a wife to settle down with. Sometimes, he just wanted to tell the annoying children (as he called them in his mind and in the privacy of his home) to go away and groom someone else. He, however, was the prime candidate because he looked like a teen…married/and or engaged to a man in his early twenties, depending on the story. "Harry, do you have some time at eight? My niece came into town and would like to meet you."

"Sorry, m'am, I'm going to visit family in Canada." Harry lied smoothly. Zero would understand, he always did, that sometimes he needed to find closure away from the picture perfect lie of a life and roam the world. He hadn't seen Canada in about 20 years, he wondered what was new.

"Oh, I see. Well, perhaps when you come back?" The woman offered, still trying to proposition her niece while pretending to look let down.

"I'll set it in my schedule. Good day, madam." Harry smiled a pearly white smile and stood, turning to go into his house.

"Good…" He slammed the door shut, sighing in relief that he'd escaped their maddening clutches.

Chapter Two: (Canada, the place where Logan and Rogue first met) "You gonna buy something other than water, girlie?" The bartender asked the long brown-black haired, deep brown eyed, scared girl who had the shawl on her head to protect her from the snow and cold.

"I'll buy her a whiskey." The girl whirled around, trying not to let her eyes get too big as she saw a boy as young as she was with unusual green on gold eyes, pale skin, and long raven hair pulled in a loose ponytail with form fitting khaki pants and a heavy sweater. "Make it two for the road, its cold tonight."

"Oh, no, that's alright, really." The girl tried to protest, but the boy only shook his head, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

"It's a little too late to take it back now."

As the girl pondered his quizzical response, a few drunkards came prowling up to them. "Hey, boy, come outside with me, I'll pay you for a few rounds of…" The obvious leader didn't get to finish his statement before he slammed his fist into own his face.

"Drunks tend to get weird at this hour, young lady. Let's go." The boy accepted the whiskeys in the foam cups, dinghy as it was, and hustled her to the door.

(On the road)

"Here. I don't have much, but I picked up some pizzas I didn't eat, they're a little cold, but will have to do until I take us back to my hotel." The boy said pulling a warm bag of about five boxes of pizza.

"Thanks." The girl muttered before she bit eagerly into her first box of pepperoni pizza with pineapple. It was strange, but good. After eating her third slice, she admired his dark green 2009 Audi S4 as it sped down the road. "You have a nice car; very…expensive."

"If you're going to make jokes, you can always walk." The boy smiled without a hint of laughter.

"No, its very cozy. My name's Rogue." She tore into another slice of pizza, spying his dog tags dangling on the front of his sweater. "Were you in the army? I mean, those mean you were in the army, right?" Rogue asked inquisitively.

Harry put his dog tags in the sweater.

"They say "Basilisk", isn't that some kind of mythical snake or something?" Rogue questioned, undeterred by his silence, she rubbed her hands together to heat them up. "Is that your name?"

"Put your hands on the heater." The boy instructed curtly as he reached for her hands and she shied away from him. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, kid."

"No, its not you, when I touch people…something happens…they get hurt." Rogue explained vaguely and she put her hands against the warm heat.

"…My name's Harry. Harry Kage." As Harry took his eyes off the road to look at her, Rogue was struck by how handsome he was. Neither saw the large shadow rushing toward them until Harry's little car was knocked over, Harry, who hadn't wore a seatbelt, sailed out of the car, Rogue was tipped over with the car, and gas had begun to leak…

Chapter Three: Harry shook his head to clear it, the wound on his head was gushing blood, yet healing slowly. "Rogue! Rogue, hold on, I'll get you outta there." He yelled as he ran halfway back to his car when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Looking around warily, he pulled out a small hand dagger coated in his own blend of special poison.

"RAOWR!" An animalistic snarl was torn from the rushing figure and Harry was thrown backwards, onto his car, he was unconscious. The figure became a matted, blonde-brown haired, completely black eyed, rough, unshaved, tall man who had animal furs covering his body; his nails were dirty and curved into claws.

"Harry! Harry!?" Rogue screamed, trying to get free of the seatbelt, she could see the feet of her attacker and was hesitant to move or even breathe. As the figure approached suddenly the wind picked up. The unmistakable sounds of battle reached her ears but she couldn't ponder it for long as a tall, shoulder length brownish black haired, red on black eyed, good looking, Caucasian man peered down at her, he had a card in his hand. "H-Hel…" He threw the card at her seatbelt, she felt it snap and tear, and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out the car. It exploded and suddenly she felt tired, she saw the silhouettes of two men and a woman before it went black.

(X Mansion, dream mode)

A tall, handsome, black haired, soft brown eyed man smiled, it was a mean smile. "C'mon, Harry, it's only a little blood, all for the greater scientific dream. Humans will regenerate at a phenomenal rate." (End dream)

Strapped to the examination table, Harry was unconscious, seemingly harmless, but as a long red haired, in a tight ponytail to the back, with grey eyes, high cheek bones and full lips with cherry red lipstick, woman accepted a levitating needle filled with amber liquid, and bent over him to prick his arm, his eyes suddenly opened, but in a way, they weren't his eyes. They had deepened to a jade color and he looked almost insane as he grabbed her by the throat, hissing at her warningly. Her eyes screwed up and she dropped the needle, as it hit the ground, his eyes became their usual warm emerald and he released her, rushing out of the room, naked. He looked to the left and saw a sweat suit outfit with an 'X' symbol on it. Like all those years ago, from the wars, and later training with Stryker, he had instinctively honed his body to be cautious, so he dressed, peeked around corners, and stepped onto an elevator.

"Harry." The voice came from nowhere, as the elevator doors opened; it was if he'd stepped into the hall of a dorm. "Harry."

'Fucking hell…' Harry jogged down the halls, evading the students who popped up here and there.

"Harry, in here; this way."

'Telepath.' Being a nomad had allowed him to see mostly every mutant the world had to offer, few things frightened him anymore. Throwing opening double doors that had an 'X' on them, Harry came face to face with a classroom full of students, a man he hadn't seen or tried to contact in fifty years, and the telepath that was bald, handicap and in a wheelchair, with warm, grandfatherly eyes.

Chapter Four: Seeing the long raven haired, unusual green on gold eyed, pale skinned, beautiful, lithe man after fifty years was like throwing me in a pile of broken glass—painful, and it opened up still bleeding wounds.

"It is good to see you, mon amis." It was like dragging me **through** the broken glass to call Harry, my once upon a time his lover and confident, a "friend" when all I wanted was to get on his knees and beg for a second chance.

"There'd better be a damn good reason for me being thrown out of my car and nearly blown up as well as being kidnapped, telepath." Harry said curtly to Prof. X.

"All in good time, Harry, class is dismissed." Charles stated with a smile.

Had I already been too caught up in seeing him again that I neglected to do my duties as a teacher? "Don't forget that your essay on the history of mutation is due tomorrow." I added as the students began filing out, whispering amongst each other; no doubt gossiping about Harry already.

"Now, I'm going to ask this **once**, real polite for you, Chrome Dome." I bit back a smile. "Where am I? What is this place? Is Rogue alright?" Harry said in a surprisingly level tone. The last time we saw each other, he was screaming at me that he'd had enough of my lecherous ways and he was leaving.

"You're in New York City, in my school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and Rogue is fine, she's been enrolled to learn how to control her powers better, she's made friends, has a reason for staying now, I think." Charles matched his tone with his own gentle one.

"Good. Now, tell me who attacked me." Harry ordered.

"I think you already know who attacked you, Harry. I think you know a lot more about the war and what's going on than we've ever managed to find out." Charles said his voice dropping to a nearly persuasive whisper.

"Oh, fuck you and your self righteous bullshit. I have never used my gift for stupid reasons like 'how to save our race' and ridiculous shit like that. This is a dog-eat-dog world, you live or you die the hard way. I can care less about any struggle except me and my husband's."

Another reason to pour sharded glass into my heart, they'd married without me.

"I see. You will not sway from your path, will you?" Charles sighed with an understanding expression as Logan, Scott, Ororo, and Jean came in.

"You know I knew a man just like you, so eager to save everyone, but in doing so, he lost himself." Harry shrugged, nonchalant, which meant, in layman's terms, no. "How are you, James?"

"I've been fine, I see you and the Prof. are off to a rocky start. Let me make introductions, this hot guy is my mate/boyfriend, Scott Summers, but he goes by Cyclops." Harry grinned at Logan's gruff affection, Scott blushed a bit before he held out his hand to be shaken, Harry instead took him into a hug, surprising the younger mutant. "The African chick with white hair is Ororo Monroe, but she goes by Storm." Ororo smacked Logan lightly on the arm for the loose way of describing her, he grinned. "Last is Dr. Jean Grey, who you already met." I had to hide a smile as Logan eyed Jean with more than a little contempt and tightened his hold on Scott who sighed but allowed it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Harry. _Remy has told me so much about you_." Oh boy, this is not going in a good direction. My mistake when I first met Jean was purely physical, I was attracted to her and still stinging from having Harry…toss me aside, though that was my own fault, and she was available, the undercover school whore, she seemed so likeable and understanding, that I fell into her arms in a night I've been trying to forget, but she won't be shook off so easily.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her subtle tone and then shook his head at me, in disgust, my heart clenched painfully, and smiled a smile that had chilled even the most seasoned of warriors, and Jean was no exception. "I have no doubt you and Remy have more than one…conversation."

"Well, Harry, shall Remy take you on a tour? Yes, it's settled." Professor smiled, gesturing at me. "Remy, show him the school grounds." I'm beginning to wonder if he's senile and wants me to have my dick hacked off by Harry.

Chapter Five: (In the movie, Logan's first night) "This is your room, just across from Logan and Scott's room, mine's down the hall, Ororo is toward the girl's dorms. Yell if you need anything." Remy said softly.

"Has Zero been informed where I am?" I know I was being unnecessarily mean to him and James called me on it, telling me that Remy really did love, miss and need me, but I was hesitant to trust the thief, especially after putting up with his cheating for a good ten years and to come here now and find out he's slept with the slut, Jean, makes my blood boil. I can only be tranquil for so long.

Remy visibly winced and pushed a hand through his brown-black locks, trying to be subtle about his wiping away tears, I hastily looked away. "He's on his way, cher. Good night."

"Good night." I whisper. I could see his yearning to stay with me tonight, but I was still too cowardly to accept him back in my bed.

(When Rogue ran away)

Zero was unloading his luggage when he noticed a girl with a shawl over her head, eyeing a mother doting on her two boys. For some reason, the fact that the girl was alone bothered him, and how she was eyeing the family was peculiar, yet screamed at his mutant senses. 'This girl is a mutant…' "Is…everything alright? Are you meeting your parents?" As a police officer, and years as a mercenary, FBI and CIA agent, he was attuned to people lying or telling the truth.

"Something like that." The girl chuckled darkly, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Do you mind if I…sit?" Zero gestured to the seat across from her, she shook her head, he sat down. "You know, my parents died when I was young, and I was left in the care of my spinster aunt, she utterly hated children, always yelling or hitting me with roses or anything she could grab." It was a half truth, his parents had died when he was young, but his aunt didn't use roses, she preferred whips and chains…and guns.

"Did you ever tell anyone, like a 241 Kids person or someone?" The girl, obviously a kindred spirit, if not with the beating part, asked.

"Back then there wasn't such a thing and Japanese children who disobeyed the guardian were seen as troublemakers and cast out prematurely." Zero admitted softly. The girl's eyes widened at the subtle confession. "I don't know what you're running from, kid, and I won't pry, but I know from personal experience that things we flee from catch up with us faster than we can run."

For awhile, the girl didn't speak, but then she looked at him with determined eyes. "Thank you." As she stood to get off the train, suddenly it gave a jolt, nearly toppling her over, Zero caught her. When the door was ripped off, Zero shoved the girl in her seat and pulled out his favorite guns, they fit in his hands with familiar ease. A man who was notorious in the mutant world appeared, levitating, Zero fired, his aim was true and would have nailed anyone else in the head, but not this man. His bullets ricocheted off some sort of force field, split in two, and hit a nearby couple in the shoulder who screamed in pain. Zero cursed as he grabbed the girl's arm, pushing her ahead of him. "RUN!"

"I wouldn't 'run' if I were you, Marie. After all, you're indebted to this man, aren't you?" Zero's gun was forced to his own head but he wasn't scared to die, such things were bound to happen one day anyway.

"Please don't…" Marie almost sobbed as Zero's gun reloaded.

"Don't make such mistakes; he's going to kill me anyway. Run, I said!" Zero snapped.

"The things we run from catch up to us faster than we think." Marie whispered before a needle hit her in the neck, she crumbled to the ground and Zero was slammed harshly into the ceiling of the train and he blacked out.

"Young people these days."

Chapter Six: (After Senator Kelly died) "Listen to me, Harry. Harry, **LISTEN**!" Remy yelled, grabbing Harry by his shoulder and yanked him away from the elevator, shoving him into the wall. Harry refused to look at him, but he was too terrified and angry to care right now. "You cannot and **will not** leave this campus when Magneto is running around making…examples out of people with political pull. Rogue is missing, you're scared, I get it, and Zero was on that train, I know. Let us do our job, I will bring them back to you, safe and sound, **stop making me worried**!"

"You lost the right to tell me to do anything fifty years ago, Remy LeBeau." Harry stated softly, Remy opened his mouth to say something then he closed it and looked at him with sad eyes; eyes that he fell in love with fifty years ago. "I stopped using my gifts fifty years ago because I wanted a chance to be normal, to fit in, but now I realize, I am never going to fit in and be normal, and I don't care anymore. Rogue is alone and scared, I was once that kid, alienated by my family and friends because I could do things that wasn't considered "normal". You betrayed me with someone I consider my sister, that is inexcusable."

"Yes, I betrayed you, over and over, that is inexcusable, and I hurt you out of my own ignorance and fear of commitment. I stepped on you and Zero's heart; I took for granted what I truly always wanted. I want both of you. I don't care if it's selfish, I don't care if you step on my heart over and over, if you use and discard me, I deserve it, but Harry, realize that I love you both with my entire soul." Remy said fiercely. Harry's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head, but Remy grasped his chin in gentle fingers and turned his face upward, sealing his promise with a passionate kiss, pouring his very being into that kiss. "I **will** get them back for you." he promised, running a thumb under Harry's chin, love and passion in his unusual eyes.

It was too late to doubt the thief, Harry realized as he held Remy's warm hand to his face, relishing in his solidarity. The long buried feelings of love had torn their strings.

Chapter Seven: (In the movie, after Rogue is saved) "I'm home." Zero whispered, hands gently brushing away Harry's tears. His shirt had been torn and he was lined with new scars, scars from a knife and he was too pale, he'd likely been shocked by a tazer or something on more than one occasion. "I'm alive and I'm home." And his lips descended on Harry's. Harry felt someone soothingly brushing the hair from his loose ponytail away from his face, he looked up to see it was Remy, weary and a bit scratched up, but otherwise fine, looking down at him with a small satisfied smile. "**We're** home." He corrected, kissing Remy's cheek in a show of solidarity.

"We can have a ceremony under the little tree in the gardens if you like, I'll even pay for a priest and everything," Remy said as he pulled out a black velvet box, fumbling a bit in his nervousness, he opened them to show a clean cut, twin set of 16 karat gold diamond rings, etched into the gold bands were their initials, with his added. They looked at him in shocked pleasure and he blushed. "I…It took me fifty years to confirm what I already knew, what I was afraid of, but now know I can't live without. I can't live without you two. Marry me?" Even though he knew they'd say yes, he wanted to show that he too could be proper every once in a while.

"Yes." Harry and Zero echoed, warm smiles on their faces, Remy grinned and slipped the rings on their fingers before they attacked him with kisses. "It's been fifty years and our world hasn't been right since you left us, nor the sex." Harry and Remy blushed at Zero's bluntness. "You owe us fifty years worth of make up sex, so you'd better be prepared for staying up all night. I'm horny as hell." Zero insisted, a devilish smile spread across Remy's face and he gestured toward the direction of his room.

"Just a moment, Harry, you received a letter from a Miss Luna Lovegood." Xavier called to Harry who was eager to bolt to the room. Harry froze. "I…Thought you might want it."

"…Thank you."

(Meanwhile…)

"L-Logan, h-ho-hold on, we're outside, the kids could see us." Scott was used to his boyfriend's animalistic urges to dominate, to make certain he was alive and alright after battle, he enjoyed, and encouraged it, but they'd never done it **outside**, it was a little overwhelming.

"Fuck'em, if they wanna watch; let'em watch." Logan growled, yanking at his lover's pants, rough tongue lapping at Scott's collarbone. Scott went pliant beneath him, and in the moonlight, a bite shown brightly, it was his brand, his way of announcing Scott was his, looking at it only turned him on more. He suckled his fingers, making sure they were nice and wet since he didn't have any lube, and gently inserted one. Scott tensed at the intrusion, took a breath, and then relaxed, nodding to show Logan to add more. Logan added more fingers, stretching and flexing, paying special attention to stroking his cock and nibbling his mark to distract him from any pain or discomfort. Scott writhed and begged for more, kissing him deeply, sucking on his tongue, and spreading his legs wider to fit his girth. Logan rumbled his approval, mentally restraining his counter/animal half, Wolverine. Wolverine approved of Scott and often tried screw him, but Logan was hesitant to expose Scott to his more animalistic side, what if he ran screaming? 'Patience.' He chanted to the animal and it roared back, bitter it was still being denied its mate; after all, he had as much right to him as Logan did. "Hang on, baby." He instructed and Scott wrapped his legs around him, he slid inside Scott's hot, tight heat that threatened to break the tentative hold he had on the beast. 'Patience, patience.' He chanted to himself and to the beast, the hold was almost too much to keep in check.

"Move, Logan." Scott whimpered. Logan pulled almost all the way out then went back in, his grip was so hard, the younger mutant knew his lover was closer to losing control of his beast than ever before, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Logan was always gentle, trying not to hurt him, afraid to hurt him, but he wanted all of Logan, even if it hurt. He didn't want their lovemaking to be only giving, it had to be about taking to, he had to face Logan's inner beast, if only to give his man some relief. "Logan, Logan, please, just let it go…" Scott pleaded breathlessly, grinding his hips more firmly in time with Logan's thrusts. Logan groaned, hands digging in his arms to restrain him, but it was a loose hold, and Scott continued to push his boyfriend, his lover, his mate beyond his comfort zone, giving pleasure til it boarded on pain.

"Damn it, Scott…!" Logan groaned before his restraining hands became like shackles with a bite; his thrusts sped up, becoming even more powerful and deep, building up his release but not giving it to him yet. "Say our name, say it, our mate." Scott sobbed helplessly; head thrown back, gasping, trying to hold on to his last bit of pride. "Say it, scream it, **scream who you belong to**…!"

"_**LOGAN, MY WOLVERINE**_!!!!" His last shred of dignity was lost on the wind as he came hard on Logan's chest and with a final deep thrust, a growling approval in his chest; Logan spilled his seed in his hole and down his legs. He gasped breathlessly, holding Logan as a support in case he collapsed. "Oh my God…" he whimpered, seriously spent.

"Never do something so foolish again." Logan warned him tiredly, but he kissed Scott's forehead. "Still worried about some shrimps watching us?"

Scott shrugged; he'd already lost his dignity, who cared about a couple of brats? "Fuck'em." Logan's shoulders shook, he was laughing. "I love you, **all** of you, Logan, and I don't ever want you to hold back on me."

"Ok, I won't anymore."

(Later on that night, Remy's room)

"Is everything alright?" Remy asked Harry as he entered with a letter dangling loosely in his hands. Zero was asleep beside him, lethargy at last catching up to him.

"Luna…she…no, its none of my business anymore. They got themselves into this mess, they have to deal with the backlash." Harry shook his head tiredly and handed his fiancée the letter.

It reads as follows:

_Dear Harry,_

_After fifty years it must be a shock that I'm writing you, I mean, I've lost your trust and the right to be called your friend. I rejected and scorned you for something you had no choice to be born with, and in my arrogance, I forgot that you too had a heart. How we fought, how our friendship ended, I do not like it, but I'm writing because I need your help, __**we**__ need your help. Ron and Hermione, they're in trouble with a man named William Stryker, he wants them to make weapons to kill mutants, but…how does one kill their own race without a guilty conscious? We need your help, he's targeting Neville and me next; I know it, please hurry!_

_In your debt, _

_Luna Lovegood__._

Remy looked up at Harry who was eyeing him with wary eyes. With a jolt, he realized Harry expected him to reject him. Standing up, Remy crossed the room, and using a card with a flourish, he lit the logs in the fireplace on fire, he deposited the letter and watched it burn. "It's a past we all have, sweetness, and some of us don't want others to know about. I couldn't judge you when I am the way I am. You and Zero accepted that, and I accept you."

"Nng, what's going on?" Zero mumbled sleepily, subconsciously sensing Harry's inner turmoil. "Come back to bed." He didn't bother to disguise his unsubtle invitation, his dark eyes focused on them and he smiled, uncaring that his shirt, borrowed from Remy, was sliding off his shoulder, revealing his tanned flesh. The two ukes looked at each other and then obeyed. Zero kissed Harry first, stroking his tongue in an erotic duel, laying him on his back in between them. Remy unbuckled Harry's belt, and stroked him through his black-green silk boxers, Harry mewled and bucked into his hand causing Remy to suckle his neck and Zero to grin in appreciation as he ground against his hard cock.

"Ooh, ohh, please, let me try something." Harry pleaded, trying to slow his breathing, to not cum early like they were trying to make him with their teasing.

"What do you think Remy, should we?" Zero asked, a little breathless.

"Why not, it sounds fun." Remy grinned, eager.

Harry got up with a little difficulty, panting, he shimmied off his boxers and teased Zero by lightly grinding ass on his covered cock. With a curse in his native tongue that caused chuckles from both he and Remy, Zero got out of his boxers, prepared his lover with the lube he kept on hand for precautionary reasons(like this), and slid inside. Harry moaned, arching into his touch as Zero began to pound in him. "Ride me, Remy." Harry said in a sexy voice, Remy's cock reacted. Taking his time, he slid off his boxers, teasing both his lovers whose eyes were practically glued to him as he undressed, and with a devilish grin, used a generous amount of lube to prepare himself, moaning at the sensation. They salivated. Once he slid on Harry inch…by slow inch…Harry gripped his shoulders and slammed into him in time with Zero's frantic thrusts. Hours passed and they rode each other, seemingly never tiring. It was midnight when Zero finally came in Harry whose ass milked his seed, and Harry shot his load into Remy who moaned lowly at the feeling of being complete at last.

"Damn, I love you, two." Zero said the first to recover his breath, his voice full of satisfaction and wonder.

"You are positively ingenious." Remy groaned, not really wanting to move, Harry gently helped him off, a pleased, but tired smirk on his face.

"Let's get some rest; our dear Remy might be a bit sore in the morning when he teaches." Harry teased. Remy blushed, mollified to realize he did have to teach. "Consider it a brand to Dr. Jean Gray." He murmured in his ear. Remy had to stop a chuckle as he realized his fiancée was marking him.

Whatever came tomorrow, they would face tomorrow, but for that night, they were simply happy to be in the presence of each other after so long…


End file.
